Sasuke Hatake
Sasuke Hatake '(サスケはたけ, sasuke hatake''; Jap Lit Translation, "Black Wolf Birthplace) is the most elite and first of the Sentries within the Vandenreich Military. His prior status as a revered samurai make him one of the most deadly Sentries to have ever been created. Appearance: Sasuke presents a masculine, yet inhuman equivalent of a cybernetic warrior with a physical apparatus that projects both elegance and indestructible endurance. With defining joints and musculature imbuement into Sasuke's Sentry body design, a lot more sophistication was placed into his body than future installments of the more atypical Sentry unit. Due to keeping part of his human body intact, namely part of his scarred face with light fair features and silver hair, and a single blue eye, with the other covered by a black bandana eyepatch, Sasuke withholds little to no humanity left of his old self, other than his mannerisms, speech, and style of combat. Being nearly six foot two, Sasuke's body's apparatus has little to no real attire over it, unlike the other future Sentry units, as their need to become more personalized due to no human facial features as Sasuke retains. A hybrid of combat, synthetically imbued armor and cybernetic sinewed tissue, joints, and the like, Sasuke's form retains a deadly precision to it while embracing the new curve of technological advancements that the Vandenreich society has strived to accomplish and flaunt within their new, "perfect" society. Personality: While in his former life, Sasuke could be seen as the perfect embodiment of the ideal Samurai, despite the modern world that was conforming even their neighbouring countries and allies from afar. In his days as a disciple to becoming a warrior of steel and virtue, Sasuke held a defining darkness within his soul, something that even he wasn't aware of. After diligent training and constant watch from his own mentors, this darkness wasn't seen much and eventually appeared to be sealed away. It all changed when the Holy Purge War occured, and many of the Samurai of the Land of Iron had to hand over their freedom and dignity to the new Vandenreich rule. Seeing this as a taint to their very existance and pride as a Samurai, Sasuke sought to challenge them with a zeal unmatched by many whom followed in his path. But when his defeat was met at the hands of the Stern Ritter's '''Archon, his mind fractured and his ideal lost, as following the path he believed to be the truest and only means, he eventually became transformed into the perfect ideal weapon for the enemy. Not even allowing him the dignity of death, when Sasuke went through the decade-long procedure of becoming the template for the future Sentries, Sasuke's mind had become fractured to the point of where two minds collesced within harmony of his emotions. Sasuke Hatake's Pride, Zeal, and Honorable sense in his day-to-day operations and the lesser known, and more hate, bloodlustful force that is Malice and Sadistic side. Its as if his own presence and emphasis of being is projected in two distinctly different ways. Whereas he's normally detached and effectively smooth, as if a simple force of nature that does whatever comes naturally and takes the breath out of anyone observing, while also appearing awesome in act. The other side of him, is apparently ominous, unpredictable, and disturbing, like the cacophony of thunderclaps within a dark thunderstorm looming, with no telling what form of devestation is about to be unleashed. Whether it will be sudden and painful, or destruction on a wide scale, with as little to no witnesses left in the aftermath. Often making him not only an iconic, but very effective weapon against the most dangerous of entities, Sasuke's talents and personality make him a double-edged sword. Never knowing what many will expect of him when he enters a unpredictable scenario, Sasuke is only called upon when no other situation for termination has been used and failed beforehand. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: The day the samurai were concieved was one of warring states and a need for virtuous warriors of both strength and integrity. While like most orders, not all adhered to the Bushido ''code, when it came to its more declining days when a tenuous peace reclined within the known lands surrounding it, it was valued above all things next to the skill to wield a blade. This was the dawn of the reclining days of the Samurai, when the world would soon be plummeted into chaos and then forced order. This was the days that Sasuke was born into. A man of high integrity and valued the tenants of the Bushido code moreso than most young men who strived to become a samurai within the Land of Iron, Sasuke vowed to become as great a warrior and leader as his father was. A prodigy within the arts of swordsmanship, adaptable combat, and even possessed a rare amount of Chakra, capable of what some would assume within the prime of his age would contend even with those titled Kage of the neighbouring Shinobi nations. His zeal for a perfect samurai order also led to many verbatum clashes, and even stirred up a few pointless battles among his brethren during his younger days. During these times, a darker and more sinister side of himself would consume his consciousness, leaving him all but void of the memories of what part of him and what he had committed. Within the wisdom of his teachers and superiors, they gave him special discipline and spiritual guidance to surpress that side of himself until only the shining light that was Sasuke all that remained. This became short-lived in Sasuke's life, however, as the tides of darkness sank his world and everything he knew of life and the way of the sword: the Holy Purge War. A far off empire of sophisticated and powerful warrior monks, the Quincies under the banner of the Vandenreich had conquered the Material World's Northern and Southern continents, and had already vanquished the Shinigami of the Afterlife's domain. All that was left was the Five Great Shinobi Nations, and the neutral countries within their borders, including the Land of Iron. Despite an open challenging reception by a few of the most outstanding and proud of Shinobi, with even a brigade of samurai at their beck and call, the Quincy forces led at the helm by their Emperor and Stern Ritters themselves, overpowered and eventually forced the Shinobi leaders and their Feudal Lords, to reconsider. After signing a treaty with the Land of Iron's consent, the war was ended as quickly as it began for the Shinobi nations, and to Sasuke's chagrin, the Samurai had played little to no part in the outcome other than agreement to surrender. Going against the wishes of his elders, mentor, and superiors, Sasuke rallies a group of comrades to begin a guerilla war against the new imposed Vandenreich Empire that has staked their claim upon their land. While initially, Sasuke's rebellion was very effective, using different tactics to overcome the naturally superior physical attributes of the Vandenreich's heightened physiology, and would strike at many key targets, severely crippling operations within many portions of their lands, Sasuke pushed his war on his personally acclaimed enemy too far. Aiming to hit the Emperor's domain itself, Sasuke's group manages to infiltrate into the heart of the city of which the Emperor and his Stern Ritters were known to be held up. Little did they know, it was a time when the Archon was being present within that very area. Despite killing off a good portion of Asumu's personally assigned guards, Sasuke's own men were no match for the sheer gap in skill and power that the right hand of the Emperor had in comparison to their idealistic-honed prowess of the blade. Despite this, Sasuke aimed to aim to cut off the hand of the Emperor, even at the cost of his life. Standing his ground and stoically staring down his new avowed enemy, Sasuke declared his identity before charging him head-on, igniting a battle of terrifying proportions where each man's skill of the blade and own Spirit Energy was placed at the test. While decievingly, Sasuke appeared to have the upperhand, Asumu had merely been shadowing his movements, testing the limits of his skills. When he realized that Sasuke lacked the inclination of deception, he took the opportunity and slashed out his eye, causing his fighting ability to be hindered, if even only by a small fraction. At this point, Asumu breaks his body to the point of his own belief of his death, and begins to walk away. Only by sheer will, Sasuke manages to breathe again and his pressure brings astonishment to the "Clean-Up" crew that were about to dispose of Asumu's latest kill. At this time, one of the Stern Ritters, namely the one Manshin the "M" Ritter, proposed a possible venture. Using Sasuke's own indominatable will and incredible prowess as the template of a future order of super soldiers, to endeavor on seemingly suicidal missions and tasks unfit for emotionally bound warriors, no matter the skill and stature they have attained. For the next decade, Sasuke would be part of what would be known as Operation Sentry, in which his body would be placed into a semi-stasis while his body would be broken down, remade, and broken over and over until a perfect sinewment of flesh, metal, and spiritual power was created. Reborn with the memories of his failure, and knowing he can never regain his sense of dignity as a samurai or avenge them with the second breath of life he's been given, Sasuke accepts the chance to start over as Sentry 1, the Vandenreich's most ruthless and unpredictable weapon at hand. After the next half century, Sasuke would participate in dangerous missions, both unsung and infamously known, his feats were bordering upon inhuman and god-like from the prowess he's been viewed and studied over. His talents no less dull than the day he faced off against the Archon, Sasuke's prowess was heightened to an extent where no future Sentry would be an equal to him. The only side affect was the damage to his mind, and the imbalance of his dark side that hungered for blood, and was nigh unpredictable, and the other side that understood his place in the world, but wished to do it in an effective, ethical, and honorable sense. To this day, Sasuke Hatake's name will ring in infamy, of both his tragic tale of the declining day of heroic vigilantism, and the dark birth of what the Vandenreich does to rebels, if they have no place in unmarked graves, gallows, or ash piles. They become caged and collared monsters with the only goal is to do their bidding and crush their enemies...even if they know it is wrong. Natural Skills/Abilities: It is by his heritage as an honorable warrior, and a skilled samurai that Sasuke retains incredible aptitude for warfare and combat. Despite only being in his late 20's, Sasuke led a sizeable rebel force of like-minded samurai and was able to take on nearly any opposition set down by the Vandenreich and recieve minimal casualties or injuries upon their persons. With little technology adaption other than substantial armor to protect themselves against the Quincies armanents and weaponry, Sasuke was able to personally kill many Soldats and Jagdarmee during his guerilla war within the Vandenreich outposts stationed within the Shinobi Nations. Even at the doors of defeat, Sasuke was able to withstand many skilled successions by none other than the Archon himself before falling to his knees in vanquishment. However, once he became transformed, Sasuke became a weapon more terrifying than he had been in life. With no natural physical limitations like before, Sasuke retains a fully cybernetic body that allows him to preform feats he never could dream of preforming in life. Still known as the most powerful Sentry ever made, Sasuke's usefulness to his own enemies has yet to run its course. '''Unlimited Spiritual Power': Due to a specially designed core that keeps Sasuke's fighting power and his very own life at its optimum capacity, Sasuke has the capability of harnessing a nearly unlimited force of spirit energy within himself. While retaining the ability of harnessing the spirit energy within the atmosphere, Sasuke's own internal spiritual force is able to be employed with incredible results that no ordinary spiritually-empowered entity is capable of manifesting on their own. Because of the intricacy involving the core's absorbtion rate and the output possible for a plethora of spiritually-aligned techniques, Sasuke's ability to fight at his peak capacity is unknown and can fight for days if need be. Ungodly Physical Attributes: Because of the specially imbued cybernetic muscular tissue that was imbued in Sasuke's body, he now possesses strength beyond ordinary soldiers or warriors within the Vandenreich. Having demonstrated on many occasions during his simulations and missions overall, Sasuke has been shown to withstand incredible firepower by a formidable force and walk out as if it barely registered and keep fighting at optimum capacity. Having been seen throwing full grown men around like rag dolls, and throwing them with equivalent force to topple small buildings, Sasuke has even been shown to halt the fall of a skyscraper-equivalent fortress that an enemy attempted to see turned to rubble. Likewise, the strength and speed he places within use of his sword is also increased exponantially. Moving his blade at blinding paces in an effortless display, Sasuke was capable of moving in a purposefully high speed while arcing his weapon's movements to ricochet and repel a number of deadly projectiles heading at his own person, registering an incredible reaction/timing beyond what ordinary humans could ever achieve. Even when practicing against large mechanized prototypes, Sasuke has been seen capable of producing a rift through space with a two-handed grip, that utterly disintegrates any less-than-durable entity and split a durable target in half. Capable of going beyond his own limitations by accessing his Spiritual Core's vast and nigh unlimited supply of harnessed Spirit Energy, Sasuke's strength, stamina, and physical aptitude knows no limits that anyone has dared to test. Highly Skilled Tactician: During his time as a samurai, and a rebel ronin, Sasuke's ability to plan out tactfully successful missions and lead his men into battle was second to only the most skilled of his peers and superiors from the Land of Iron. His methods are adaptable, and planned far in advance, even to the point of foreseeing possible defeat and making proper countermeassures for when it should happen. They were so skilled and well-timed, even the most skilled Jagdarmee were helpless against Sasuke's blitz strikes and kept them from preparing far in advance in fighting an evenly matched battle. Upon becoming Sentry 1, Sasuke's tactical mindset is heightened to an even greater degree, able to plan dozens of strategies simultaneously while observing one particular scenario for his mission to be a success. Observing the anomalies of his enemy's nature, the environment, and his own attributes, Sasuke can predict the most valued outcome every time he's sent on a high risk scenario, making him one of the most deadly assets at the Vandenreich's beck and call. Swordsmanship Mastery: To say Sasuke is skilled with the use of his blade, would be an incredible mockery to the talent and power he possesses with a single sword or sharp object in the palm of his hand. Having once been feared among all of the Vandenreich during his youth as a man who cut through flesh that had been hardened as steel and moved too swift for them to counter, his strikes were as precise as they were powerful, aiming for the exact physiological weakness any human would possess, no matter how power-imbued they may have become. This artistry of blade mastery is what allowed him to fight on higher planes of skill and prowess than even the Jagdarmee squad leaders had possessed. No matter their technology or superior physical powers, Sasuke cut them down as if they were all one and the same, bypassing the infamous Blut Vene of all revered and skilled Quincies. Even when fighting against the avowed and all-powerful Archon, Sasuke's skill and prowess with swordsmanship allowed him to fight an elongated period of intense combat, using every skill and trick within utilizing sword combat. When reborn as Sentry 1, Sasuke's prowess had only been bolstered to a height no one would've expected him to reach. With unnaturally god-like strength imbued in sync with his natural skill to harness Spirit Energy, Sasuke can create incredible finite cutting strokes through the air nigh transparent to the naked eye that can cut swathes through the most durable of structures and stretch for the widest angles for the longest strokes through the air itself. Imbued with his latent, and potent Spiritual Power, Sasuke can create terrifying fissures of shredding and incinerative force upon his foes, no matter the size or the number, and crush them beyond recognition. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Raiden (雷電, raiden; Jap Lit Translation, "Thunder & Lightning."): Raiden is a tsuba-less, standard-grip katana with black leather threading rather than the practiced string-threading. With a angular pommel and a 4 1/2 smooth blade, Raiden may appear like an ordinary sword, but its true powers lie within not only Sasuke's skill of swordsmanship, but also its latent powers imbued within its metalic surface. Cybernetic Implants/Powers: Herz Eisen: The Herz Eisen is the specially installed life force that harnesses purified Spiritual Power within Sasuke's body, by absorbing ambient spiritual particles within the atmosphere around him, and uses it for another practical uses. The special battery imbued within every Sentry, Sasuke's Herz Eisen is no less a marvel because of its antiquety, because of its creative employment in how adaptable it is. H.Y.D.R.A: The HYDRA System, short for Hydraulic Yield Diagnostic Reaction Accelerator, is the special piece of tech that is embedded into Sasuke's spine and is directly plugged into the stem of his brain. This tech implantation allows Sasuke's bodily movements to move seamlessly with his brain's commands and impulses directly wired through his natural borne instinct and incredible training as a former samurai. This allows Sasuke to react, percieve, and comprehend at speeds far faster than any ordinary human, with very few skilled entities alive able to react and move at speeds he's capable of without making mistakes. Ceberus: The Ceberus Drive. A series of synthetic muscular, electromagnetic synpase coordinaters, and the harness for his physical employment of his immense Spiritual Power stored within his body. Responsible for allowing his mind full control over his limbs, legs, and bodily movement, as well as regulating how much strength and speed to use each one appropiately. Imbuing any of these factors with Spiritual Energy allows for a degree of efficiency and control over each factor of his being, giving him immense power over how he can attack, defend, and react according to the given situation. *'Power Thruster': A potent beam of purified Spiritual Energy from within his body, the Power Thruster enables Sasuke immediately move without the need of physical movement of his limbs. Leaving an incredible backlash affect to the environment around him, Sasuke only needs to use this when normal means of movement are out of his hands. This also can heighten the attacking power and rate of movement to close the gap between himself and his enemy. *'Holy Flame Cannon': A weapon in which converts Sasuke's spiritual energy into a potent napalm weapon, based from the same energies Heiliges Feuer is formed upon, into creating an undeniably potent weapon of mass destruction. Enveloping an entire arm in these flames, Sasuke begins to generate the necessary amount of energy he needs for the discharge, before launching it within a straight beam and creating a volatile explosion. Banshee Projector: The Banshee Projector, an effective use over a small amount of Spiritual Pressure over vibrations through the air particles around him. Sasuke generates an incredibly deafening sound in any direction of his choosing, capable of causing even the most durable opponents to drop to their knees from the disorientation and the pain thrust upon them. Projected by special implants on his elbows and kneecaps, these can only be disabled by direct physical contact from the outside, if not by mental command by Sasuke's HYDRA System. Donner Zügel: The special implant to allow his body to seamlessly harness the electrical currents through a fusion of material and spiritual energies within the atmosphere, the Donner Zügel is exclusively one-of-a-kind to Sasuke's own use. Coming from the natural abilities that Sasuke's blade withholds, the Donner Zügel allows Sasuke to control the weather and harness electrical energies for devestating affects, able to launch techniques and attacks against his opponents with precision and intense power. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): . Category:Renascentia Category:The Vandenreich (Renascentia) Category:Samurai Category:Sword User Category:Sentries